Grenade Launcher
Free (Finish Tier 4 of the Road To Glory event or Finish Tier 2 of the Salute Our Troops Event.) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 6 grenades |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Explosive projectile-launching weapon|currency = Cash}} Grenade launcher menu image.jpg|Grenade Launcher in the Shop GrenadeLauncherRed.jpeg|Red Grenade Launcher Skin Screenshot_2015-06-23-14-41-11.png|the sound of a grenade launcher Screenshot_2015-06-23-14-40-57.png|The Grenade Launcher's projectile 2015-07-06 15.16.53.png|As seen in a match 2015-07-06 15.17.42.png|the skinned grenade launcher, as seen in a match The '''Grenade Launcher '''is the 14th weapon available for purchase, costing and is unlocked at level 21. The Grenade Launcher packs 6 hand grenades that have a 3 second timer each, dealing very high damage but at the expense of short range before exploding. It also has moderate Accuracy and Agility. Strategy The Grenade Launcher may be short ranged, but this can be countered by changing the trajectory of fire, preferably at a 45 degrees angle. If aimed and fired correctly, it can wipe out enemies with lethal ease due to the extremely high firepower of this Weapon. Unfortunately, this explosive Weapon is not built for close combat, as you can get injured by the explosions. In addition, if your grenade reaches your opponent too soon, there is a possibility of it ricocheting off your opponent and killing you instead. It is also advised to not purchased this Weapon (unless you've bought the + Reload speed in rifles perk) since it has a gruelingly long reload time, one of the worst in the game, so it is advised to always reload otherwise you may be caught off-guard. Nevertheless, this is a great Weapon as it can easily catch enemies by surprise and they will not be able to escape easily. When used with skill, it can take out extremely far away opponents, and is even able to pressure players with better Weapons. Guide Here is a page on how to use this weapon efficiently. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Longer range than Dual Grenade Pistols. * Can fire when reloading. * Not that expensive; * Fast fire rate Disadvantages *The Grenade Launcher has a small amount of ammo (6 grenades). *Slow reload, taking about 5 seconds to fully reload the grenade launcher (or about 3 seconds if you purchased a perk in the Skill Tree). *Slightly sluggish Agility. *Takes 2 seconds to explode the grenade, giving the opportunity for the enemy to stay away from the full-damage range. *Auto kill is common at close range due to the fact that the grenade can bounce off objects. *It is weak against people who are equipped with the Anti-Explosive Pack. Score a basket You can attain the achievement "Score a basket" by getting 25 kills with the Grenade Launcher. Once completed, you are awarded 5 achievement points. Video Trivia *The Grenade Launcher is based on the design of the South African Milkor M32 MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher). *It is able to fire grenades while reloading, like the Shotgun. *The Grenade Launcher appears to have a leaf-type sight, perfect for lobbing death angels over obstacles. * During the update Road To Glory the grenade launcher got a new skin which paints the grenade launcher red. * The skin makes a return in the Salute Our Troops event as a prize on tier 2. *Without the perk, it has the slowest reload for a Weapon that reloads one at a time. If you timed it, it is the slowest to fully refill the magazine. * Intrestingly, the scope cannot be used. Even if it could be used, it would be useless as the projectiles would explode in the air, or not go to the desired target. Category:Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Event Weapons